Valentine Vexation
by etErnalroSe09
Summary: Crack!fic. Valentines Day is a bit of a hassle but it is even more so for the Black Order members when a certain exorcist decides to hold a memorial service! And... wait. How did this turn into a fanclub! And is that Noah SUPPORTING this! and blackmail is cheating!


A/N:…..Don't know where this came from. Was just chatting with Stalker evrdeen and….poof! Plot bunny!

Disclaimer: Disclaimed

Valentine vexation 1

* * *

**Shrine**

Allen strolled out of his room, drooling, dream of mitarashi dangos still fresh on his mind, and slipped on a lone red rose and tumbled to the ground. "Owwwww..." he complained. He got up looking around for who did this and slipped again, this time on a puddle of melted red wax, and crashed down into a heap of chocolate boxes all shaped like hearts. And PINK hearts at that. Allen scrambled up, more than a little bothered and annoyed.

"Okay, so today is Valentines day, but this is just-" he rounded a corner and catching sight of Krory sobbing in-front of an alter, stopped mid-sentence in favour of gaping like a dying fish. "Overboard." He finished when he got his voice back. Krory had made a freaking SHRI NE right there in the VERY middle of the hall. He'd somehow pulled the silver alter from the Black Order's chapel down to the space in-front of his room door and lodged it horizontally so that he blocked passers-by from passing by.

Krory was surrounded by roses, all fresh, in different shades of red, pink and yellow. There were dozens of red wax candles stuck firmly here and there, mostly to the floor, but some lodged onto the walls and when Allen felt something drip onto his head, looked up to see a melting candle hanging from the ceiling. Upside-down. And there, on the alter which no one could see, having been submerged in a sea of roses, scented candles, and chocolate, was a gold-framed picture of Eliade, in all it's enlarged beauty. Actually, it was blurry, but still impressively nonetheless. It was eight feet tall, after all. And five feet wide. But anyway, you get the picture. It blocked up the entire hall. So anyone who wanted to get pass would have to gingerly tap Krory on the shoulder, which caused him to clutch at the humongous picture of his dead 'lover' and burst out in a fresh bout of tears. He would then shift to the side slightly, grabbing and discarding tissues, still sniffling, and would light another candle or bring out more roses or chocolate from somewhere about him as the passer-by passed awkwardly by. Then he'd moan something completely unintelligible, probably 'Eliade' or something and start tearing up.

This happened every five minutes.

If this wasn't all so discomforting, Allen would have laughed. Really. But you see, the hall was filled with pinks and reds and Krory just sat there, in a sea of chocolates and thumbnail pictures of Eliade, crying all over the place and drowning the roses in his tears. Also, was that a PINK sparkly ribbon he saw in Krory's fringe.

Being the gentleman he was, Allen awkwardly waded over to Krory and put a hand to the older man's shoulder and offered his condolences, asking if the man was okay. At this, Krory latched himself firmly to Allen in a stubborn hug, getting tears and snot all over the place. Allen dodged the water works the best he could, succeeding on most part, and patted the vampiric man hesitantly. Instead of calming down, Krory clung to Allen all the tighter and sobbed harder, continuing his mantra of "Eliade, oh Eliade, Eliade".

Allen was more than just a little uncomfortable with this invasion of personal space and fidgeted irately. Inclined to be gentle and sensitive, Allen tried to slowly tug the fountain of salty tears named Krory away from the death-grip around his mid-section, frowning in annoyance when the distraught man refused to budge. Not even an inch.

He could see as well as hear Lavi yelping various creative curses as he hopped through the mess of flowers, crushing some unfortunate chocolate boxes. Some finders bravely ploughed through it, sending Allen pitying glances. Others gingerly picked their way through, stumbling on the occasional rose, patting the poor British boy sympathetically on the back as they passed. The exorcists, like Lavi or Lenalee, used their Innocence to by-pass the whole mess, when they found it impossible to wade through the sea of candle wax. Kanda simply glared at the pile of pinks and reds and resorted to use Mugen to slice a path through, sneering rudely at the poor little /moyashi/.

Allen's head buzzed with a strong migraine as shouts from the angry finders and exorcists demanded order. It worsened as Reever used a megaphone to shout back at the rioting crowds. And when Komurin 13 with it's owner laughing manically behind the controls burst through the nearby wall, Allen had had enough.

He screamed.

* * *

A/N: bit short but….gonna update….when I can….REVIEW


End file.
